


the girl inside the animal

by reafterthought



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Stylistic, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: [Peco] There's a wolf in sheep's clothing in this game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #11 - poetry collection combining freeverse and stylistic poetry

There's a wolf in sheep's clothing,  
a girl hidden in the herd.  
Look closely: where does she hide?  
First pick? The second? The third?

And what will she do, with you,  
quietly biding her time  
tucked away within the herd  
anticipating the chime?

When she takes her skin off, who  
will she protect, and fight who?  
You, the herd she's hid within  
or the hunters out for you?


	2. Chapter 2

It’s an odd feel, putting skin on  
on top of skin  
but isn’t that what clothes are?

Still, she didn’t need full body-suits before  
to hide her frame  
before.

She doesn’t want to hide  
except here where they’d eat her alive  
if she doesn’t.

She’s literally sleeping with the bears,  
swimming with the fishes,  
dancing with the foxes   
and running with the rabbits  
to the queen’s croquet game.


	3. Chapter 3

Hide, little girl.  
Don’t run. Hide.  
You still have  
time to bide.

Dress up quick!  
Wear the skin.  
The herd comes!  
Hide within.

Here’s a crowd.  
Bear you be.  
Act the part  
patiently.

Time’s coming.  
Be ready.  
Predators.  
Be steady.

There! Now pounce.  
Scissors snip.  
There’s new skin  
in your grip.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re a little lost girl  
on a wondrous world.  
Your sword’s a pair of scissors.  
You’re cloaks the animal skins  
you wrap yourself in.

You swim with the fishes,  
slither with the snakes,  
fly with the birds  
and creep your way  
through the world.

What are you doing?  
Why are you here?  
Do you even know?  
You just move along  
from herd to herd,  
piecing together the fabled tale  
of this world.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a fantastical world.  
Sometimes you’re the enemy.  
Sometimes a friend instead.  
You change your skin in a flash  
so you can learn, fight or dash  
and get where you’re meant to be:  
the queen who causes the dread  
in this fantastical world.


	6. Chapter 6

The evil mastermind’s a little girl  
as well. Somehow you expected  
an older, wrinkled queen.

Instead of the rotten fruit you’ve got  
a young red one as well.

You thought the wicked witch  
and here’s Snow White instead.

In all her fair beauty  
with tears in her eyes

And you, with scissors in your hand…

Doesn’t that make you the villain  
instead of her?

 


End file.
